russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Friends 4Ever
Friends 4Ever (Friends Forever) was a Filipino youth-oriented drama series in the Philippine television broadcast on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from March 1, 2014 to October 12, 2014, similar to Gimik and T.G.I.S. Created by Mel Mendoza-del Rosario, developed by Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo and directed by Laurenti Dyogi from Gimik and Mark Reyes from T.G.I.S., starred by some of Kapinoy Talent Center artists for today's hottest teen stars Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Yves Flores. The youth-oriented feel-good drama series that presents the lives of a group of teens from different backgrounds in a campus setting have a fun and exciting ultimate barkada experience in high school for the school uniform. Its premise was to focus on what the children's lives would be like to transform into were a teenager set the trend for youth oriented drama series in Philippine television history. It remains to be the No. 1 and most preferred youth-oriented drama of the viewers, consistently defeating other counterpart programs of its competition in television ratings. Production From Gimik and T.G.I.S. to Friends 4Ever as IBC's feel-good youth-oriented TV show starring some of this generation’s most promising fresh faces of young stars conceptualized a new program especially-made for teens. This phenomenal teen drama series launched both their careers and their love team as well. Friends 4Ever became so popular that inspired by the rival networks came up with their own teen show with almost the same plot, Saturday afternoons were made feel-good, good vibes and exciting As the feel-good youth drama aired, the stars went on to become the country’s hottest stars, especially the teenagers and young adults focuses not only fall in love but also the struggles, relationship, romance and dilemmas of Filipino teenagers face such as friendship, first break-up, studying difficulties, family acceptance and other real-life high school and graduate the school features the hottest and cutest young stars of their respective TV stations. According to the avid viewers, Friends 4Ever is the light-themed and feel-good type of teen drama series wherein the episode plots are more about family, friendship, and life of a student in school campuses and villages depicting the Filipino youth of the next generation. As of June 1, 2014, it is now aired on Sundays at 3:00 pm in order to became a rival of youth-oriented series like Luv U of ABS-CBN and reruns of Teen Gen of GMA Network. Cast The feel-good teen-oriented drama series consisted of Kapinoy Talent Center artists for the hottest teen stars top billed by the Asia's teen sweetheart Janella Salvador and the rock prince Marlo Mortel from the network's first primetime top-rating fantaserye ''Janella in Wonderland'', which became the number 1 most-watched fantaserye, Sue Ramirez and Khalil Ramos from the network's afternoon teleserye ''Save the Last Dance for Me'', and launched the showbiz careers of Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Yves Flores. It revived the teen drama on Saturdays which is inspired by the rival teen dramas in the 90's such as Gimik from ABS-CBN and T.G.I.S. from GMA Network in patterned than original compared to other youth oriented shows of teen barkada from the highly-watched Saturday series. The program was about a set of friends facing together life’s challenges as high school teens for school uniforms – like studies, vices, popular hobbies that time, and love. Story From children for elementary school and playground to teenagers for high school by wearing a school uniform and dress, Friends 4Ever is the romantic feel-good teen drama series, following the friends of lucky and rich Bagets of students with a young love and fall in love again and revolves around a group of young people making the journey like a best friends forever of couple in friendship. The most memorable scene, favorite love-team, characters and feel-good story you loved. Friends 4Ever revolves around the lives of 7 teenagers, the first-ever teen-oriented feel-good drama series on Philippine television history. It tackles the story of normal teenagers with their adventures and struggles in life and love with a fresh batch of graduate superstars. So that the good vibes about middle child, sibling rivalry, families, parent-child conflict, jealousy, love relationships and student life are just some of the 7 characters. Synopsis The story of young individuals coming from different high-schools in a campus despite their class differences and clashing personalities. When the babies and kids were watching the elementary school at the young student, at the time of Nicole (Abby Bautista) as 5-year-old, Miguel (Thirdy Lacson), Bianca (Cassy Legaspi) as 8-year-old, Victor (Mavy Legaspi) as 11-year-old, Sanjay (Juan Miguel Urquico) as 7-year-old, Sandra (Mutya Orquia) as 6-year-old and David (Aldred Nasayao) as 9-year-old in millennium for future during his grade school days of teacher for the classes at children's pupils at the time. Kids will shows them their high schools and so that they will now be grown up a young stars counting to the teenager of teen students. Nicole is happy and chases the kids in school of bus, with Nicole on the classes. Nicole starts counting to 15 for them to come out, and Miguel suggests they go to school (the future) so that they will be grown up. Nicole says multiple a teenager random numbers in incorrect order before reaching 15, so this gives the kids time to into a time-travel device. At the exact moment Nicole reaches fifteen, Miguel and Victor opens the class and there is a swirling vortex and the kids see themselves in the future. Coincidentally, they are now 15 years younger. These interesting characters in school uniform as 16-year-old teen student sweetheart Nicole Gonzales (Janella Salvador) and 21-year-old Miguel Richards (Marlo Mortel). Meanwhile, those attention is a rich kid named 15-year-old Sanjay Martin (Francis Magundayao), who is popular with the girls because of his good looks, charm, and affluence. There is also the 16-year-old “kikay” girl Sandra Reyes (Liza Soberano) who's talks “emo” guy 19-year-old David Domingo (Yves Flores). On the other hand, 18-year-old Victor Halili (Khalil Ramos), who comes from a family, is linked to 17-year-old girl for the painting art and poser Bianca Escueta (Sue Ramirez). When Victor falls in love with Bianca, she gets caught between her lies and revealing her true feelings to Victor. Last but not least, the boy-loves-girl and the girl and boy type of relationship will definitely stir up the story of exciting Friends 4Ever series about a group of high school teenagers started copying the hairstyle, school uniforms and clothing style. Cast and Characters Main Cast At present, the teen barkada of Friends 4Ever for 7 teen classmates as of March 8, 2014. The feel-good series boasts of today's hottest young stars. * Janella Salvador as Nicole Gonzales - 15 year old teenage girl and a teen student sweetheart. She develops a crush on her boyfriend Miguel. * Marlo Mortel as Miguel Richards - 21 year old popular boy and Nicole's love interest. Nicole fall in love for his boyfriend and calls him "Mallows". * Sue Ramirez as Bianca Escueta - 17 year old girl for the painting art and poser, she gets caught between her lies and revealing her true feelings to Victor. * Khalil Ramos as Victor Escueta - 18 year old gwapo boy when he falls in love with Bianca. * Francis Magundayao as Sanjay Martin - 14 year old rich kid. * Liza Soberano as Sandra Reyes - 16 year old “kikay” girl. * Yves Flores as David Domingo - 19 year old “emo” guy who develops a crush on Sandra. Extended Cast * Maricar Reyes as Marie Gonzales - Nicole's mother * Mark Anthony Fernandez as Marvin Gonzales - Nicole's father * [[Franchesca Salcedo|'Franchesca Salcedo']] as Cheska Gonzales - Nicole's little sister * Gloria Sevilla as Gloria Richards - Miguel's grandmother * Jong Cuenco as Toto Richards - Miguel's father * Malou de Guzman as Marlene Reyes - Sanjay and Sandra's mother * John Arcilla as Jeff Escueta - Bianca's father * Angela Velez as Angelu Escueta - Bianca's mother * Noel Trinidad as Archie Martin - Sanjay and Sandra's father * Tess Antonio as Tessie Martin - Sanjay and Sandra's nanny * Julian Estrada as Eman Rodrigo (as of March 8, 2014) * Elisse Joson as Ellaine Santiago (as of March 8, 2014) * Marlon Mance as Dario Domingo * Sandy Aloba as Ces Concepcion - Principal in school * Piero Vergara as Paolo Sanchez (as of March 8, 2014) * [[Alexandra Macanan|'Alexandra Macanan']] as Denise Ruiz (as of March 8, 2014) * Joseph Bitangcol as Joseph Bautista - Teacher in school * Erin Ocampo as Roselle Vergara (as of March 8, 2014) Special Participation The kids of Friends 4Ever children from March 1 and 8, 2014. * Thirdy Lacson as young Miguel - 9-year-old, kid. * Abby Bautista as young Nicole - 5-year-old, kid. * Mavy Legaspi as young Victor - 11-year-old, kid. * Cassy Legaspi as young Bianca - 8-year-old, kid. * Juan Miguel Urquico as young David - 7-year-old, kid. * Mutya Orquia as young Sandra - 6-year-old, kid. * Aldred Nasayao as young Sanjay - 5-year-old, kld. Guest Cast * Veejay Aragon as Himself * Michelle Vito as Angeline Aguilar - Sanjay's semi-serious girlfriend. * Miguel Aguila as Miguel Bautista * Ella Cruz as Chichay Bustillos - Sanjay's girlfriend. * Jerome Ponce as Bryan Gonzalo - Nicole's best friend. Soundtrack * Friends 4Ever (composed by Melchora Malibog) - Janella Salvador * Why Can't It Be? (Rannie Raymundo) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Janella Salvador * Perfect Two (Auburn) (composed by Melchora Malibog) - Janella Salvador Production team * Director: Laurenti Dyogi and Mark Reyes * Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * In-Charge of Production: Gina P. Borinaga * Supervising Producer: Tessie Taylor * Writer: Keiko Aquino Galvez and Raymond Diamzon * Creative Director: Marissa Kalaw * Executive Producers: Rowie O. Valencia and Lorna J. Feliciano * Producer: Leny C. Parto * Editors: Jeffrey Panillio * Cinematography: Monino Duque and Jay Linao * 2nd Unit Director: Dominic Zapata * Head Writer: Kit Villanueva Langit * Asst. Director: Aya Topacio * Production Designer: Danny Jota * Lighting Director: Jeffrey Panillio and Jay Mendoza * Production Writer: Leny C. Parto * Researcher: Marcia de Jesus * Motion Graphics Artist: Dexter Boncolmo * Non-Linear Edtitor: Ronie Gonzalez * Associate Producer: Macarius Jason Quema * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi See also * "Friends 4Ever," IBC's newest teen-oriented drama premiers this April 5 * New generation superstars as Friends 4Ever * From child stars into teen stars in Friends 4Ever * IBC's Friends 4Ever debuts with high ratings and impressive online presence * Photos: ‘Frineds 4Ever’ Album Launch * ''Gimik'' * ''T.G.I.S.'' * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Site * Friends 4Ever on Facebook * Friends 4Ever on Twitter Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2014 Philippine television series endings Category:2010s television series Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine dramas Category:Teen dramas